


First Footing

by BradleyJardine



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradleyJardine/pseuds/BradleyJardine
Summary: South Africa, moments into 1965 and Dan is looking for Jim.





	First Footing

Jim wasn’t here.

It wasn’t for a lack of searching. Dan had checked both within the hotel’s bar and lounge as well as outside on the small veranda before the pool but, as the drunken countdown ended to cheers and yells of happy new year, there was no sign of the small Scotsman.

“He’s probably already gone to bed, like a sensible lad.” Jack had responded when asked before pulling Bruce close, “And I think we’ll do the same.”

The Kiwi snorted as they walked away, “Like you’re gonna let me sleep right now.”

Still, Jim’s room seemed a good idea for his next place to look. After one last sweeping glance round the room, Dan finished his beer, and the one he had gotten for Jim, before heading to the second floor of the hotel where he knew the Scot’s room to be.

Several knocks later, it was apparent that the younger man was probably in a deep sleep.

“Only wanted a kiss.” Dan murmured dejectedly as he went down a floor to his own room.

A room that had a Jim curled up asleep against the door, clutching a bottle of whisky.

“Jimmy?” He gently shook the Scot awake, “What are you doing here at...at...” Dan trailed off, squinting at his watch.

Was it really almost two in the morning already?

Jim blinked, rubbing his face before looking at Dan blankly for a moment. “Dan? Oh!” Flustered, he stood up, “I need you to go into your room.”

“What.”

“I need you to go into your room, now, and close the door.”

Dan frowned at him, “Aren’t you coming in too?”

“Yes, yes, in a moment, just close the door.”

Sighing, the American did as he was told, only to open it moments later at the chap.

“Happy new year.” Jim smiled, handing over the bottle of whisky before going onto the toes to kiss him.

Wrapping an arm round the Scot’s waist, Dan pulled him inside. “We could of been doing this sooner, such as when the new year began?” He said, nuzzling at his neck as he placed Jim on the bed.

“Yes, but this is only good luck if a tall, dark and handsome man is allowed into your place after the bells on Hogmanay, bearing a gift.” Jim retorted with a yawn, kicking off his shoes before lying on the bed, too tired to try and undress.

Dan smiled, taking his own shoes off before cuddling his sleepy lover. “I already know I’m the luckiest man in the world.” He said, kissing Jim on the head. “And you’re not that tall.”


End file.
